


Cookies

by meefling



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jon liked them. Cookies, that is. Gingerbread, chocolate chip, oatmeal-raisin, sugar, vanilla, graham... But his favourite kind of cookie wasn't any of those. Those were Girl Scout Cookies.</p><p>Mostly based on a silly idea I had with my friends a long time ago. I forgot I wrote this after the conversation, and was reminded the other day, so here it is, slightly edited into a story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

The Jon liked them. Cookies, that is. Gingerbread, chocolate chip, oatmeal-raisin, sugar, vanilla, graham... But his favourite kind of cookie wasn't any of those.

Those were Girl Scout Cookies.

There was no other cookie like it. kind of crunchy, yet gooey on the inside. There might have been chocolate in there, or was that a chunk of sugar? The Jon never knew with the cookies, and the unpredictability is what he loved about them. Today was a special day, too.

Each month, on the last Sunday of the month, a single girl scout would run up the long path to Walter Manor, dragging a wagon filled with boxes behind her. She stared with wonder into the house since there was no door. She would see the grand staircase, some questionable pictures and photographs on the walls of which she could see, and a silhouetted figure that looked an awful lot like a dinosaur holding a battleaxe roaming the distant hallway, whistling echoing to her ears.

The Jon was also there, but she didn't see him because he was dangling from one of the picture frames above the doorway, grinning like a maniac. The girls sometimes left, but most of the time they'd stick around, dedicated to sell their cookies to support their camps.

"H-Hello?" this girl clad in a yellow and dark-blue uniform called into the mostly empty lobby. "Anyone home? I'm selling cookies for--"

That's when it all happened. The Jon cackled loudly and jumped down from his hang above the doorframe, landing about a meter from the girl standing outside the house. She jumped and let out a loud scream, turning and started to run from the house. The Jon stuck his lower lip out in a pout and his blue photoreceptors glowed sadly.

"Don't go!" he cried out, and the girl stopped at the human-like voice but didn't turn around, trembling all over and breathing hard. "I just want some cookies please!" he said, then smiled as the girl turned around and slowly walked back up to the house, still shuddering from the shock.

"W-w-would you l-like some c-c-cookies?" she asked, gesturing to the wagon she'd left behind previously in her run from.

"I said yeah, I do!" The Jon repeated, giggling and bubbly. "How much?" he asked, putting forth his polite mannerisms.

"Th-three dollars a box," she said quickly, grabbing one box and nearly dropping it, shoving it towards him with her head down. He giggled again and she slowly stopped trembling.

"Alright I have a few bucks, one second!" he sprinted back into the house, and as she watched him go she actually smiled and laughed a little at the silly eagerness he had in him. She had a lot of questions in her head at that moment, but one stood out from the rest:

Was that man made of gold?

She giggled again at the thought. The little girl put her box of cookies back onto the wagon to straighten out her skirt and pull her socks back up to her knees. They'd fallen on her run away from the bizarre house.

The golden man reappeared again with some money in his hands, jumping in excitement.

"Spine gave me 30 so I can get 10 boxes right?" he asked her, hopefully. The girl was about to reply but realized she had no idea. She added it up on her fingers.

"Yeah, 10 boxes for 30 dollars," she hesitated before smiling up at the man and accepting the money. The Jon grinned and did a funky little cheer on the spot.

"Rabbit we're gonna have cookies again!" he yelled into the house, and a yell was heard in reply but the girl couldn't tell what he said. She placed the money into a jar in a bottom compartment of the wagon and grabbed 3 boxes at a time, handing them to the golden man. Although he reminded her more of a young boy than a man.

"Are you made of gold?" she asked curiously as she handed the last box to him. He grinned.

"Yeah! Pretty cool huh?" he beamed, holding a stack of ten boxes of cookies in one hand and placing his other hand on his hip, puffing his chest out. The girl scout giggled again.

"That's awesome!" she smiled up at him, then waved and turned her wagon around. "See ya sometime again Goldilocks!" she called out to him when she was on her way back down the road.

"See you too!" The Jon waved childishly, watching her leave down the barren road and running into one of the first floor kitchens to put away the boxes, humming a silly little tune about a little birdie in his head.

A copper robot wandered into the room, looking at the boxes and then at The Jon. "Y-y-yer made outta brass, Th'Jon," he pointed out matter-of-factly. "Not g-gold." The Jon just looked over at the robot man and pouted.

"But isn't it okay to dream about it, Wabbit?" his blue receptors glowed brightly with innocence. Rabbit only sighed, before smiling softly.

"I suppose," he walked over to the brass robot, grinning now. "Goldilocks," he whispered to The Jon before he left the room again, laughing at the new nickname. "I shoulda thought of that!"

The Jon just sat there, halfway through putting one box into the cupboard, then turned his head in the direction Rabbit left, shrugged an kept humming his song as he put the rest of the boxes away, oblivious to the one box now missing from the pile.


End file.
